


VD《Connive》

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, nk - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 大概是北京或者上海SLO的小料……内容人界日常，应该没有车，有车也不敢放本子里……





	1. Chapter 1

距离他们砍掉那棵树大概过去有半年了，一个月前在空无一人的事务所里出现一道蓝紫色十字划痕，从魔界归来的Sparda双胞胎带着满身尘污回到人界。

Vergil原本是想在被自己毁的差不多的老屋的基础上重新修葺一番入住，但他的胞弟显然没有这样打算的。反而是趁着Vergil回老屋拿点东西的功夫，传奇恶魔猎人花了整整一个下午在事务所二楼给他的老哥收拾了一间房出来，里面本来是堆满了各种杂物和灰尘，还雇人把浴室给休整一番，为此他的账单上又多了一笔修葺费。  
Dante还得意洋洋的等着Vergil上二楼能夸他两句，好不容易等老哥拎着一堆鸡零狗碎的东西从时空裂隙中回来，当着他的面扔了句“好歹这狗窝也算能住人了”之后就关上了二楼房间的大门。  
Dante自己都没有这个待遇，以前想冲个澡洗个头什么的甚至还得在一楼将就将就，要不是考虑到Vergil可能会因为多去几次楼下厕所方便之后会宰了他，他也压根不会想起二楼房间还有浴室。事务所已经被人来人往的恶魔搞的岌岌可危，真要是在这里再来一次魔人打一架或是变身，那他们就得真正意义上的在大街度过不眠之夜。

不管怎么说，他们还是亲兄弟，尽管彼此差点都被对方捅了个透心凉。Dante不太明白老哥怎么会从原来的谦虚让渡好说话变成了现在斤斤计较到跟自己亲兄弟明算账的地步。  
明明事务所他开的，招牌自己找人做的，最开始分单子给Vergil也是他，可惜钱流进老哥的腰包之后就再也出不来了。上个月拿到水电费账单的时候老哥还一边冷笑着掏出钱，还一边让他立下欠条字据。

Morrison和Vergil合作过几次后，发现这位小恶魔的兄弟虽然看起来不好惹，但好在也不怎么挑剔，任务完成的干净利落，总不至于像另外个恶魔猎人要人帮忙擦屁股。所以现在除非是太棘手的单子，一般都是点名找Vergil或者是再来一个Dante帮忙。  
可是能同时让两个人出手的机会实在是太少，除非对方是个有钱没地方花的暴发户或者是纯粹低估他们实力的政府官员，年轻的Sparda幼子现在自己就像事务所的寄生虫，除了继续欠账吃圣代和披萨之外无所事事。

 

其实这样也好，明眼人都看得出来两兄弟对此也颇为满意。Trish前几天来过一次，推门差点就被一排蓝色的幻影剑插中脑门，满屋子鸡飞狗跳的Dante和压根就没打算认真打的Vergil差点就让事务所最大的债主之一提前去跟上帝报道。

男孩子生来就不懂得退让和分享，更何况他们还是恶魔。  
Trish给他们指了条明路，事务所后面不远有个无人监管的空地，恶魔生性好战的本能会让他们在那打个痛快，一个小时后衣衫不整、蓬头垢面的两个人回到共同的家，一路上互相从记事开始，比谁无赖谁吃得多到指责对方在魔界没有生存能力，丝毫不觉得自己的行为有多弱智。  
唯一能给他们当裁判的女恶魔站在他们中间他们打了个哈欠，摆摆手走人溜之大吉。

 

他们偶尔也会去Fortuna，阎魔刀方便快捷毫无副作用的开着传送门，Nero会在事务所的冰箱里塞很多Kyrie做的菜，以免两位老家伙中间有一个人被先行饿死。第一次来孤儿院的时候Vergil和自己的儿子各自占领了沙发一角，两个人坐在那里冥思苦想是先说句Kyrie做的饭看起来挺不错，还是对不起老爹那天你们俩实在太脑残了所以我下手有点重，另外一个参与打架的当事人在厨房毫无负担的偷吃着Kyrie刚做好的炖牛肉，享受着兄长难得的吃瘪时刻。  
Kyrie的饭做的总是不错，上桌后的沉默尴尬又会变成兄弟双方毫无意义的嘴炮混战。对草莓圣代有着执着爱好的Dante批判了Vergil对垃圾食品的不尊重，Nero蓝色拳头又在小翅膀上跃跃欲试，丝毫不知道自己为什么处于战争中心的Vergil揉了揉疼痛的脑袋，随后对Kyrie的手艺进行了一番字面意义上的隆重赞美，末了Nero终于受不了来自于父亲的辞藻堆叠，而是选择放下拳头学会无视他那两个幼稚家长之后，拉着本来准备劝架Kyrie坐下来。

 

“你从哪里学来的那么多花言巧语？”吃完晚饭之后恶魔猎人窝在沙发里享受着外卖送来的草莓圣代，如此询问着今天一起去孤儿院的Vergil，每去一次他都能听亲爱的老哥对儿子的女朋友进行不重样的赞美之词，老实说要不是知道Nero和Kyrie是男女朋友的关系，他都要以为Vergil对Kyrie点别的什么想法。  
“我以为对女性赞美是最基本的礼仪，Dante，更何况她担的起这些赞誉。她是一位非常不错的女性，仅仅凭着自己的实力撑起一个孤儿院，做的菜按照人类的审美来看也想当不错，我想不出有什么问题能让人不去夸奖她。”他们中间年长的那位把注意力放在新买的诗集上，事实上那次之后他都没有什么余裕时间来做点自己想要做的事情。现在环境相对于安定一些，他也非常乐意把阅读更多书籍当作对过去的补偿。  
Dante罕有的没有立刻接过他的话或者是对此进行反驳，反而是沉默的把吃完的圣代，随意用纸巾擦了擦嘴之后把它们扔到一边。

“那你为什么不夸奖夸奖我？”  
这个问题实在太过幼稚，导致Vergil连眼皮都懒得抬起来，尽管如此他还是用眼角余光注意到Dante在干什么，两条腿往桌子上一放，装模做样的学着自己看书，用脚趾头想想都知道实际上是在欣赏成人杂志里的性感女郎。  
他本来是想回答点别的，比如说点关于这半事务所的披萨盒实在让自己难以对Dante进行一番恭维，或者是勉强自己称赞一下Dante的顽固——毕竟这个事务所的主人才是坚持在这样的环境里生活了那么久的半魔，他对此真的是非常非常的钦佩。  
“因为你不是我妹妹。”他翻过了一页书，言简意赅扔出这个像炸弹一样的答案。

两分钟后Dante把书扔到在地上，气势汹汹的朝着这边冲过来，脸上的愤怒堆积在一起让他看上去非常生气，就像是马上要和他干架的样子，连刚才才吃完的草莓圣代的味道都如同一份风朝他袭来。Vergil倒是不慌不忙，现在的他连假装拿刀出来糊弄一下弟弟的意思都没有，毕竟晚饭之后不打架是他们在这个事务所里的不在少数的奇怪规矩之一。  
他的衣领被胞弟拉了起来，下一秒他的牙齿就被凶狠的撞开，在自己的嘴里尝到了廉价防腐剂和草莓的果肉，冰凉中还带着血腥气息的舌头尝起来非常的Dante。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天是520，勉强用本子里面的内容来混个更新吧【你】  
> 感谢群友们帮我补充的事务所设定XDD

“我该庆幸你还记得这一点，毕竟上一次你把我搞得太痛了。”他的胞弟气喘吁吁的在一场接吻大赛中再次败落，年长半魔心想在这个比分榜上遥遥领先也并不是什么值得骄傲的事，而且现在他也不好意思拿这件事再去刺激Dante。  
他们的胜负心在某些地方有着过分的执着，而对于在这种事情上其实算得上是双赢的半魔而言，接着挑衅在这个时刻就显得毫无意义。

加时赛就免了，再怎么说，他就算失去那段噩梦回忆的影响，Vergil还是记得曾经发生在他和Dante身上的那些事情，比如Temen-Ni-Gru上发生过的那些。他也没有打算否认自己曾经做的事情，也并不会为此有什么见鬼的愧疚感，毕竟他们都有着一半的恶魔血液，人类社会约定俗成的那么多条条款款对他们没有什么用，身为恶魔本身对那种事情发生的接受度也是显而易见。  
只是Dante有时候会用那种让他产生非常多愧疚的眼神盯着他，特别是他们逛超市买完生活用品之后，归家途中总是有着各种美食摊位和下午茶甜点，他那钱包总是空空如也的弟弟就会对他使用那种眼神。  
恶魔需要食用人类的食物吗？年长的Sparda之子当然知道答案，他甚至怀疑但丁总是带他来这里进行采购本身也是早有预谋。一般这种情况他都会选择放弃追究那个答案，从善如流的找个看得下去的地方坐下来，招呼服务生过来点上一杯不加糖的咖啡。至于Dante的选择就非常简单，不假思索点上特大草莓圣代以及不加橄榄的披萨，有时候也会再加上一份奶油蘑菇意面。  
这些几乎能勾引所有人类犯罪并且沉溺于其中的高热量食物，他每一次能赖在这里吃上一个下午，而通常这个时候Vergil会选择一边等着滚烫咖啡变凉，一边看着Dante把这些热量高到爆表的玩意吃完。

 

今天Dante心情相当不错，似乎还在为前几天占领先机的事而高兴，毕竟能让老哥吃瘪的机会不多——在冷面帅哥嘴巴上留下一道咬痕，并且兴致勃勃的看着Vergil跟所有对此有疑问的人解释这只是自己不小心咬到了。  
谁又会相信他言之凿凿的谎言呢？任何稍微带点脑子的恶魔都会在此刻同意但丁的意见，更何况他们还有一堆精明的人类伙伴。  
和Dante正常出门基本不用考虑带阎魔刀，至少Vergil不会尝试那么明目张胆的带着凶器在现代社会里中给自己找麻烦，也不会穿着那身看起来就惹人注目的衣服在人群里招摇过市——这也意味着他们至少不会在公共场所打起来。  
当然，没有阎魔刀也并不意味着Vergil就没有危险性。开玩笑，有Dante这个大型恶魔收割机兼麻烦制造机在，他压根连手指头抬起来的机会都没有，魔界的恶魔看到他们俩就恨不得脚底抹油立马开溜，任何眼睛还健全还稍微有点理智的魔界生物都不会来自寻死路。

 

Dante挑起一勺还没彻底融化完的圣代就往Vergil面前送，他的兄弟左闪右避之后颇为不耐烦的用咖啡杯给挡了回去。杯沿上面还黏黏糊糊的沾着红色香精之类的玩意，勉强算的上是刚才把咖啡杯当做武器使用的痕迹，年长的那位对此痕迹表示十分惋惜。  
“你真不懂得欣赏这些，不喜欢披萨这种速食就算了，至少这草莓圣代是人间最佳的艺术品。”Dante仍旧没有放弃让他吃到这种美味甜品，哪怕是一点点，还没死心的他重新又在杯子里面挖了一坨没有完全融化的圣代，又往那边送了过去。  
“我又不是人类，至少不全是，所以对这玩意没兴趣。”Vergil干脆随手从旁边拿了用了一本杂志隔断他们之间的视线交流，抱着至少眼不见为净的态度把注意力放到了杂志内页的广告上。  
Dante收回那个还盛着冰凉圣代的勺子，杂志封面上的泳装女郎微笑着向他飞吻，这多少让他没有得逞的心情好过一点。女侍应生恰巧这个时候也把披萨送了上来，他正好能停下来享受另外一个乐子。  
侍应生当然也不是瞎子，看着一个拿着书板着脸坐一边的Vergil和嚼着披萨的Dante，相似的脸庞和一样的发色，基本上确定他们就是传闻中在这个城市里非常有名的双生子。  
“你们就是那对传说中的恶魔猎人吧？我有个小小的委托，你们可以接受吗？”

 

这也就是为什么他们跑到荒郊野外的墓地里来挖东西的原因，传言这里自从那棵树消失之后，就多了几个神出鬼没还拿着镰刀的恶魔在这里为非作歹。只不过今天他们还没来得及彻底现身，就被Dante一顿咿呀剑法加黑檀木白象牙连击操作之后，被打到祖宗八代都不认识的恶魔们就这么化成为灰消失殆尽。  
说来能在整件事里拿到好处的其实只有Dante一个人，所以他也理所当然拿着铁锹当着苦力。对整件事兴趣缺缺的Vergil在墓地附近闲逛了一会，听到这边的动静之后倒是不紧不慢的赶过来，还顺手趁热把红魂回收到了自己兜里。  
“你？！”Vergil抢劫战利品也不是第一次，虽然他暂时不需要这些玩意，Dante这个时候仍不免被气得后槽牙痒。好在两个小时的免费圣代自助诱惑力比跟现在和Vergil打一架要大得多，年幼的Sparda之子化悲愤为动力，很快就在土里找到了他们需要的箱子。  
Vergil在边上发了会呆，直到Dante抱着那个有点大还有点脏兮兮的木箱子，用同样踩过泥泞土地的皮靴踹了他一脚，干净裤子被那一脚给附赠了新鲜出土的黑色泥土。Vergil跟在后面用眼神剐了一遍又一遍他亲爱的弟弟，心里默认了今晚的不会给但丁点外卖的机会，事务所餐桌上不会也不应该出现披萨这玩意。

 

他们又回到市里，把那个木箱子交给了那个女侍应生，然后任由Dante在店里放开手脚吃了两个小时的圣代。  
似乎这么简单的委托就完了？  
当然不是，他走之前还忘外带了一个草莓圣代，前脚跟负责请客的美女侍应生挥手告别，后脚就拿勺子指着今天给下午茶买单的老哥，指责他对美食的无动于衷。  
“我平时也没见你吃什么东西，除了在孤儿院偶尔喝点汤，在家也就光喝咖啡和水，难道不会饿吗？”  
“我以为你知道？”Vergil从兜里掏了几个红魂，放在嘴里嚼了嚼后吞了下去。“在魔界你不也是吃的这个？”  
这个问题显而易见，这红彤彤的魂石确实可以吃，但味道确实也不怎么样，算得上可以但没必要之列的食物。虽然他们可以不用进食人类所需要的食物，不过他确实没有想到在追求生活上自己的老哥能如此自降门槛。  
“放心，”他罕见的多嘴解释几句，看上去是为了缓解Dante的尴尬。”这个可比恶魔或者野兽的血好喝多了。”   
“哦。”刚才还在吃着圣代的男人把塑料勺子戳进了果酱里，没有继续再继续对这件事发表意见。

 

等他们回到家，Dante率先在沙发上把自己摊开，足足趴了半个小时后才摸着肚子发出一声长吟证明自己还活着。Vergil把买回来的东西收拾好，在事务所转了一圈，把上午产生的新鲜垃圾收拾了扔到门口。  
Vergil没法理解Dante为什么可以把事务所永远搞得那么乱七八糟，就像他没法理解Dante明明不需要吃人类的食物，但仍然还在执着进食那些和垃圾没有什么区别的食品一般。事务所门口的垃圾回收点从来都不会去，他却永远只是把没有任何用处的东西留在自己的视线范围内，而从来不愿意移动自己的屁股，迈开脚步把那些东西扔出去。

无论怎么样，他们中间必须有个人得来收拾事务所，而显然这个人不会是那位最厉害的恶魔猎人。Dante不把事务所弄得更脏更乱对Vergil而言已经是最好的结果，他把胞弟放置在大厅里，随便他发呆、看杂志甚至胡说八道也好，反正至少用了差不多半个小时候把这里打扫了一遍，而现在他只想尽快回自己房间洗个澡。  
顺便说一句，他并不是真有什么见鬼的洁癖。毕竟今天去了一趟墓地，衣服上托Dante的福一路上弄了很多泥土，他也不想带着土腥味躺倒在才换洗干净的床单上。可惜如意算盘还没来得及打上一会，兄长前脚才在二楼卧室里把衣服脱得差不多，弟弟后脚就站在门口，也不管衣服上还是湿漉漉想往房间里面钻。  
“楼下的浴室水管突然坏了，没法用！”Dante来找麻烦理由永远理直气壮，从来都不带重复，说起谎话来更不喘大气。Vergil手往外推着门不让他进来把干净房间弄得乱七八糟，最后门外年幼的胞弟干脆把脚一横放在门框和房门中间。  
“你就把我的脚夹断吧。”

Dante的脚当然没有那么脆弱，就算不魔人化他也能在受伤后很快愈合，Vergil心疼这扇虽然脆弱尚且还算完好的房门，要是坏了一时半会也没办法换，最后花钱去重新换一扇。  
当然也不是最最主要的原因，虽然他对此保持否认的态度，但终究还是选择让步。  
“进来吧。” 

 

这还是Dante第一次进老哥的房间。当然，之前他并不是没有进过，只是自从Vergil搬进来过后，这还是他初次进到这间卧室。他的兄长把这个房间收拾的很干净也相当条条有理。整个房间最多的大概就是他们一起在书店买的那些书，除了之前Nero送来的那些自己亲手做的小家具，连床单颜色也是很非常适合Vergil的靛青色。  
Dante也不管身上衣服干净不干净，直接一屁股坐到了Vergil床上，满意的看着老哥眉头皱起然后又把视线移开。  
那些水把深色的短袖T恤浸染到足够贴身，包括洗的发旧的牛仔裤，Dante不敢保证Vergil是因为看自己有点惨兮兮的样子才放他进房间。但是他敢肯定的是他再不把屁股从床单上挪开，蓝色幻影剑随时可能等会就会从脑袋上方飞过去。

他找了个凳子，靠着墙把重心全部放在椅背上，Vergil面色才有所缓和，从柜子里面找出一套干净睡衣扔给他。  
Dante从善如流的接了过去，但还是赖在那原地不动。  
“你不是要洗澡吗？”  
“你是房间的主人，女士优先。”

Vergil忍住给Dante一刀作为回报的冲动，拿着早就准备好的衣服就钻进浴室，把胞弟一个人留在了外面。而他亲爱的弟弟听到浴室里面传来水声之后反而放松了一口气，用手感受自己的脖子的牢固，脑袋在上面好好的连伤口也没有，简直好的不能再好。

 

他叹了口气，心想那个保守多年的秘密多半还是被发现了。  
一开始他不想接这个任务的原因是压根就不想Vergil有机会看到那个玩意，但是如果他选择拒绝，以他对兄长的了解，很有可能会为此寻根究底查个明明白白。  
反正都有可能会知道，他不如做个顺水人情。  
好歹当年为了能从Trish那里把那个东西要了回来，为此还接了好几笔只亏不赚的委托。Dante现在回想起来还真的是亲手给自己挖了个坑跳，这样还不如刚才顺手把铁锹递给老哥，让他把自己给埋进土里干脆点。

 

像是为了印证他的结论，浴室里面的水声骤然停止，Dante拿起放在一旁的衣服慢悠悠的走过去，推开浴室的门。  
Vergil赤裸站在镜子面前，甚至还没来得及擦干的头发上面还滴着水，听到开门的声音只是回头看了一眼，随后转过身体把吹风机拿出来，似乎对于他的非请勿入表示无视。  
一切好像都是生活中的稀松平常，就像这次无数次发生在他们生活中的每天每夜，按部就班的遵循以往的痕迹，就像……  
就像他们本该如此。

 

Dante顺手把门关上，自顾自的在浴室里脱掉了所有的衣服，顺脚踢到边上，那个站在镜子面前的男人停下来手里的动作，用相当古怪的眼神看着他。  
“怎么？以前又不是没有一起洗过澡，你还会害羞？”  
他没好气的回呛一句，Vergil没有接过他的话，也没继续理会他，而是打开吹风继续去弄干他的头发。

吹风机噪音和水声在不算大的浴室里回荡。  
年长的那位摸着快要几乎风干到的差不多的头发，视线却没有从镜子里移开，注视着站在花洒下面的胞弟。  
他们都是男人，用不着做电视上宣传的新噱头，比如什么身体护理之类的玩意。而且胞弟显然在洗澡方面更在乎的是速度。所以正当他准备收回注意力套上衣服从浴室出去前，听到了某些细微的声音。  
这声音显然是来自于Dante，他的胞弟喘息着，此刻在做什么也不言而喻。Vergil本来可以当无事发生直接走出去，但是从同在浴室中的那个人喉咙中发出压抑呻吟实在是让他没办法忽视。  
或者说他根本没法无视Dante的所有举动，Dante的呼吸，Dante的嘴唇，Dante的所有，Dante的一切一切……无时无刻都在吸引着他的注意。

 

“Dante。”年长的半魔朝着他靠过去，似乎根本就不知道自己用低沉暗哑的声音念出这个名字对胞弟有多么大的影响，Dante为此硬的更快，本来积累许久的欲念随着声音映射在大脑里，帮他成倍增加多巴胺的分泌。  
浴室中的水声几乎占据了他的整个世界，Vergil的呼吸回荡在他的耳边，擂擂作响的心跳似乎已经控制了他的世界，让他不知道该如何回应他的兄长。  
而Vergil替他挡住了水流，刚刚才吹干的头发又被花洒里喷出的热水浸湿，嘴唇也近在咫尺。那个男人的指尖在他脸上徘徊，呼吸交缠着，又一遍一遍的念着他的名字，好像这样做就能抚平那么多年以来离别带来的伤痛。  
当时尚且年幼的胞弟，是怎么样一人独自继承下原本是两人共享的名字，他的胞兄不得而知。Tony这个名字并不比Sparda之子的名头来的轻松，不过值得庆幸的是他们又像以前一样重新站在一起，将那些曾经拥有的的碎片全部粘贴缝补在一起。  
一切都过去了，那些本来尾随其后的阴影也已经随着过去全部消散了，唯一的一道痕迹被他们深藏在心底最秘密的地方，绝不轻易提起也绝不轻易放下

“Dante。”Vergil的指节覆盖上胞弟的手背，用一个足够漫长的深吻帮他把最后的呻吟吞了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝VD和各位节日快乐


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已经被自己更新的内容蠢哭了……

Dante不太清楚老哥有什么愿望或者是别的想法，他也没有问过，也觉得没必要对此刨根究底。因为这样看上去活像自己都四张多了还生活不能自理，还得全靠兄长才能勉强支撑活下去。  
自从跟自己在Qliphoth上打完那一架之后，两个人还没来得及出个最终胜负就被Nero一拳给终结掉最后的胜负。一想到这里，他至今都能回忆起那一拳打在脸上到底有多痛，要不是他是个足够强壮的半魔，说不定早就在十多年前把小命彻底玩完在侄儿的脚下。  
之后在魔界他们虽然打的你来我往，到最后也还是没能分出个胜负。也许结果对他们来说已经不再那么重要了，传奇恶魔猎人把杂志盖在脸上，放纵自己的思维，胡乱回想着在他们在魔界的每次战斗。

拉锯战没有任何意义，可是这也并不妨碍他们去消耗多余的精力和体力，任何能够干上一架的地方他们都试过在那留下武斗过的痕迹，要不是偶然发现留在人界的阎魔刀碎片能和魔界的某个地方产生呼应，他们可能没有机会侥幸从那个没有草莓圣代也没有披萨的地方回来。

 

等他们好不容易回到事务所才发现那里竟然处于停水停电的状态，Dante甚至怀疑那两个女疯子根本没有在这里落过脚，或者她们压根就把这里当不给钱的宾馆，等到水电费给消耗干净就拔腿走人。没有任何办法的他只能向Morrison借了一笔钱，当天晚上两兄弟才勉强洗了个热水澡，Dante理所当然用剩下的钱点了外卖。  
“你知道热水器怎么用吧？”晚上洗澡的时候，Dante还站在浴室里对他的兄长进行了一番指导，虽然此刻Vergil的表情有点像要趁着他睡觉的时候一刀剁掉他的脑袋。  
“虽然没怎么用过这个东西，但是我想我还算彻底没有脱离人类社会？”  
“哦。”Dante想起今天那个门口接过外卖压根就没准备给钱的老哥，干巴巴的回应一句，勉强算是回避了死亡结局。

总之他就这么和聚少离多的亲哥就在这住下了，谁都没有说以后要去哪，也没有跟任何人提任何打算。尽管这里距离旧市区不太远，他们偶尔也回老宅一趟，但那里毕竟已经不是他们曾经被幸福温暖笼罩过的地方了。  
Dante没有花时间去舔伤口或者是等伤口慢慢愈合的习惯，也没有兴趣用那什么叫做暴露疗法帮Vergil去治愈过去。虽然这次他是美其名曰跟着老哥下去解决问题，但是他自己心里清楚的知道自己想做的到底是什么。  
他不可能把兄长一个人单独留在过去。

“总得有人看着你吧？”  
他对着刚打完一架的Vergil说着刚才的那句话，而且对方只是喘着气摇摇头，对着他絮絮叨叨说着愚蠢之类的话。  
Dante也懒得反驳他，毕竟现在自己也累的够呛，他还不如现在少耍点嘴皮子，趁机休整一下，集中蓄力才能为后面的干架做好准备。  
撇开外表不谈，就固执而言从小在这方面他们也有着惊人的相似，所以这也不难解释为什么这么多年以来都难以让对方信服彼此。Sparda家的双子总是在互相战斗，而背后的那一块总是留给了对方。  
“我一个人也可以的，Dante。”他的老哥用阎魔刀撑起身体，锃亮刀身随着男人的站起散发出的寒意让Dante做好再次战斗的准备。  
“但是我知道，你想要跟我在一起。”

 

趁着Vergil接了个委托出远门，他带了一束白玫瑰去了墓地，母亲墓碑旁完整的泥土让他稍稍松了口气，他半跪着用手捡干净周边的乱枝与枯叶，将那束娇嫩欲滴的花束放在墓碑前。  
这次来也和往常一样，什么话都没有说，只是把视线停留在被雨水腐蚀过的墓碑上。

他并不是总常来这里，甚至没有告诉过Vergil有这么一个地方埋葬着他们的过去。这片墓地里埋葬着那次事件的所有受害者，也埋葬着他为数不多的秘密。  
成年以后的他偶尔还是会在梦里重新回顾一遍那场大火，叮嘱完那些话之后消失在视线里的母亲，对当时而言算不上狭小的衣柜里度过的时光，还有同样消失在自己眼前的兄长和仅仅剩下的那条金色的宝石项链，梦里的一切几乎让他感到麻木的活着竟然是如此痛苦。  
那是他不愿意想起过去，醒来还有更不愿意对面的现实，让他无所适从也没法忘记，只能丢在记忆角落里让它他们自生自灭。

 

这一切都过去了。  
Dante站了起来，拍了拍膝盖上的泥土，现在的他还有另外一件事情要做——继续维护自己的另外一个秘密。  
本来他打算干脆拿出来找个地方藏好，想来想去发现竟然世界上竟然没有任何一个地方能安放下这个东西，如果被恶魔发现指不定会又搞出什么事。如果带回去事务所里，那么Vergil迟早还是会被发现。  
思考了数分钟后的Dante把魔剑召唤出来，对着他的另外一个秘密挥了下去。

 

等回到事务所，安静的大厅里除了有一位看起来气势汹汹的洋装女孩，还有个意外早归的Vergil。  
他的胞兄显然也是刚刚到家，坐在沙发里翻着新买的书，也并没有对他的回来有所表示，抬了下眼皮算是知道他回家了，倒是Patty一见到他回来就拉着Dante的双手表示出极大的欢迎。  
“Dante！你回来那么久都不告诉我，要不是Morrison告诉我你已经一个月前回来了，我还被你蒙在鼓里！而且你又不接我电话！”当年的那个小女孩如今已经长成亭亭玉立的小姑娘，虽然还是一如既往的在大厅里搂着Dante的手叽叽喳喳诉说着那些抱怨。  
“抱歉，这是因为我没有合适的衣服跟你约会。还有，老哥你这次怎么那么快？”  
Dante从Patty那里抽回了手，打着个哈欠走到角落里找到被散放在柜子里的飞镖，心里懊悔着在路上他就该清理鞋靴和裤子上的泥土，现在Vergil就已经回来了，搞不好已经被他发现什么蛛丝马迹。

坐在沙发上气定神闲的那个男人并没有理会他话里的那些暗喻，而那个曾经被他叫做清洁女佣的小姑娘反而倒是站到了Vergil的身边。  
“你现在这身衣服有什么问题吗？你答应过我的，等我到了十八岁就和我约会！为了和你约会我已经拒绝好多男生的邀约！”   
“那我只能跟你说抱歉，你来晚了，我现在已经有约了。跟我亲爱的兄长，”Dante用手指往Vergil那边随便指了一下。“毕竟我们已经很久没见面了，我们有很多旧账要清，我得跟他好好算算。”   
“那你为什么不和我介绍介绍你的哥哥？”  
“你现在已经不是知道了吗？”  
“这只是我猜的，之前我们甚至没有自我介绍过。”  
Dante随手把飞镖扔进靶心，回头看着年轻女孩：“那你确实是个聪明的女孩，他叫Vergil，我翘家走失多年的老哥，现在终于良心发现肯回来照顾他的弟弟了。怎么样？我们长得挺像的吧？”  
那个本来默不作声坐在沙发的男人突然扔下书，径直离开去了一楼厨房。站在一旁的Patty为此还差点给吓了一跳，因为此刻Vergil的表情确实算不上友善。

“他就是这样，习惯了就好。不过我建议你下次来之前打个电话，要不然可能会看到我们在事务所打架，过程可能会有点血腥，不太适合你这样的淑女看到。”  
“如果你肯接电话的话，我就不会今天上午给你打了一上午的电话，你都没有接我怎么找到你。”Patty冲着他做了个鬼脸，把披萨店的兑换券一股脑的塞给他之后离开了事务所。  
Dante在对着女孩离开的背影摆了摆手，算是给她道了别，接着他还得解决Vergil的问题。

 

事务所的厨房很小，但丁在买下这里的时候压根也没想到某一天这里会派上用场，所以对一个成年男性呆在里面勉强算得上还有些余裕的厨房根本毫不在意。  
Vergil靠在墙边盯着架在炉灶上的水壶，对于来人也只是看了一眼，脸上表情平静的像是刚才什么都没发生过。  
“你吃醋了？”Dante靠了过去，像是全身都没了骨头一般，把所有的重量都放在兄长的身上。  
“这听上去挺符合一个自恋狂的发言。”Vergil抬起手搂过胞弟的肩，调整了一下姿势让肩上的骨头不再磕着他，这样让他的兄弟稍微舒服了一点。  
“她只是我的一个朋友，以前的麻烦委托之一，不过我确实很喜欢她。”厨房里很安静，Dante把头朝着兄长那边靠了靠，除了能享受着兄长那里传来的体温，还能听到Vergil的心跳声，这让他感觉到了舒适。  
今天他真的真的很累，不过他的兄长在这里，这样让他好过了很多。

“去哪里了？”  
Vergil并没有接过他的话，而是一反常态的关心起他的行踪，这让心虚的Dante不得不有些紧张。“我去Ferretti的餐厅吃了披萨和草莓圣代。说实话，吃外卖有点腻了，我想尝点新鲜出炉的东西。”  
“是吗？我闻闻。”  
他的兄长凑了过来，假模假样的用鼻子在Dante脖子周围扫了一遍，令人意外的是这并不只是闻一闻味道那么简单。温热舌尖从唇上扫过，Vergil确实尝到了圣代的香味，里面还掺杂着芝士的浓郁味道，于是他满意的关掉炉灶之后离开了厨房。  
Dante被他猝不及防的行为给吓得倒吸一口气，心里暗自庆幸在回来之前真的去Ferretti那里吃过一顿午餐。

你是属狗的吗？怎么还玩这一套？  
恶魔猎人当然不敢真的当着Vergil的面把这句话讲出来，他只能在心里暗自腹诽着他的胞兄。现在他的老哥给自己泡了一杯茶，坐在大厅继续假装正经看着新买的书，就像半个小时前什么都没有发生过一样。  
他没好气的在剩下的水里面倒了不少泻药，当然他也不管这个到底对恶魔有没有效果。如果有用的话，他希望Vergil能喝了这些水之后至少一个下午都不能离开厕所，最后虚弱的向自己胞弟请求帮忙拿一卷卫生纸递给他，这样才是最好的。

 

稍微晚一点之后Vergil又开始收拾自己的房间，Dante之前嘲笑他是园丁鸟，老是喜欢在房间里面做窝来吸引异性，Sparda长子否认了这个说法，并对他栽赃嫁祸的行为嗤之以鼻。  
实际上Dante才是那个真正负责筑巢的人，现在他们理所当然的分享着一个卧室。Vergil不知道在哪里把Nevan给赎了回来，本来放在大厅的现在也被Dante弄到卧室的墙上，还有一些不知道从哪里收来的感谢礼品，被当成委托费送了过来，这些东西也被Dante统统塞进了卧室。

他甚至还经常为了找一个没有任何意义的小玩意，把本来收拾整齐的东西全部翻出来，找到之后看两眼就把东西扔回来，然后拍拍屁股就从房间里面走人，完全不管Vergil进房间的时候会不会对着那堆玩意生气或是发火。  
通常另外一个半魔是不会对任何人发火的，除了小时候他捣乱把书藏起来或者是干脆不让他的哥哥能好好看书，反正搞破坏总是能吸引到兄长的注意力这一点从小到大都没有什么变化。好在现在Dante倒是没机会没见到Vergil成年之后发火是什么样子，通常在他搞乱房间这种情况下，他的兄长只是挑着眉头把它们全部挨个收拾整齐了，然后把那个罪魁祸首按在床上再收拾一遍。

 

Vergil早就和孩童时期的时候不一样了，抛弃了过去的习惯的他喜欢背靠在墙边睡觉，也不喜欢有人搂着他靠近他，也并不习惯抱着别人。就算是在卧室里阎魔刀也总是放在身后，这样方便他随手就能拿到。  
这其实也不能怪他，毕竟十年以来过着颠沛流离的生活让他也不好过，穷追猛打的恶魔们基本都成为他通往力量阶梯上的踏脚石，作为代价他也一度失去自己最为珍视的宝贝。  
Dante本人对此其实也无所谓，无论怎么样他兄长舒服才是最重要的。但是鉴于他从小就睡姿欠佳，长大以后这一点也依旧没有任何变化，除了偶尔会踢人之外，好几次在半夜发生睡着睡着摔在地板上这种事。然后Vergil半夜被他惊醒，提着刀跳起来，看着一脸没睡醒的兄弟一脸口水的从地板上爬上床继续睡觉。  
为了防止Dante老是从床上掉下去这件事，也为了降低被睡梦中的被人踢中膝盖的几率，最后他们在这件事上各自退让了一步——睡觉前Vergil会放出自己魔人化的尾巴缠住Dante的腰。晚上Dante的屁股一旦有不老实往外挪的迹象，带着冰冷鳞片的尾巴就会把他往Vergil那里拖的更近一些。

尽管他的老哥相当不习惯身边有人呆着，Dante也经历过大清早差点被迎面一刀给劈中脑袋这样的事情，不过好在他的脑袋比较命大，Vergil发现是他之后收刀的很快。他借此向他的老哥讨要过不少的早安吻或者别的精神损失，反正他就算被劈中脑袋也不会有太大问题，而且他还是非常喜欢兄长的那条尾巴。

没人在意那个楼下的浴室到底还能不能用，也没人在意Vergil那张单人床上到底睡下两个成年男性是不是有些拥挤，反正他们暂时都没有打算换掉这张床的打算。  
这可真是一张结实的单人床。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日常没啥好说的，本子内容已经快搞完了，颈椎病又发作了ojz
> 
> 论梗玩不过官方……总之吹爆尾方老师就完事

斯巴达家年纪最小的男人，也就是最成熟的男人尼禄觉得他的家人们问题都很大，先不说他的父亲，就连生活在人类社会的但丁都令人担忧。几年前他在接到但丁送来的那块霓虹广告牌，那时候为了表达感谢他追着货运公司的记录来到了红墓市，理所当然的被事务所里囤积的一大堆垃圾给吓了一跳，最后他颇为好心的帮忙打扫了事务所，期间还因为工作量实在太大在这里的沙发上睡着了。  
他当然也不是什么爱管闲事的小屁孩，即使身体里面流淌着斯巴达的血液，也还是忠实保留着对家庭的观念。只不过实在是因为但丁的生活方式确实不怎么值得效仿——光他欠的一屁股外债和经常停水停电还有一堆垃圾的事务所就够他兄长受的，更何况但丁还对油腻腻的披萨和没有草莓果肉的草莓圣代有莫大的兴趣。  
恶魔到底会不会因为消化不了太多热量变得身体糟糕这一点不得而知，在不能放任但丁在这么吃下去这一点上，两父子基本目的达成一致，他们悄悄达成了某种协议。

 

世界上最厉害的恶魔猎人能有一天不吃垃圾食品吗？  
当然是不能，他是成年人，钱包里有钞票，维吉尔也不能二十四小时全天跟踪他的一举一动。如果没钱他甚至还能去点外卖，最后账单还是得某人去付。如果逼得太紧，他甚至可以选择用不吃来作为最后的抗议。  
事务所里另外一个半魔确实很少吃东西，当然也不是不能吃，而是很少吃，过去的流浪之旅对他的饮食习惯造成了一定的影响，这也导致了他能选择进食的东西限制于红魂或者一些流质的食物。  
自从一个月要去两次孤儿院之后，他也开始逐渐适应能在别的食物上找到点乐趣。  
这也是好的一方面，说明他正在适应这种与常人无异的生活方式，当然他也很清楚的知道他的儿子这么安排的用意是为了什么。  
一切都在走上正轨。

尼禄一个月过来两次往事务所送点东西，一方面是出于和老爹的计划，一方后面还是想能和自己的家人多一点相处时间。比起在电话里交流，他更喜欢这种面对面的交流，这让他觉得放松很多，甚至不用凭空猜测一些不必要的东西。  
养父母对他都很好，两位老人过世后，克雷多和姬莉叶带着他加入了教团，本来以为将来可能会一辈子就在小岛上过着平静生活。那次事件中失去了克雷多后，姬莉叶始终都在他的身边，而现在他又有的新的家人。

“父……亲。”尼禄想起刚回来的时候，等他们真实的坐在一起，他嘴皮上下闭合哆哆嗦嗦了半天才从嘴里挤出这两个字，完全没了那天在树上的理直气壮 。  
好在维吉尔也是新手上路，点了点头算是双方扯平了。坐在一旁的但丁从披萨盒里摸了一块披萨送进嘴里，脸上带着笑容看着两父子在安静空气中增进感情。  
他需要一点时间，这个才二十岁出头的年轻人其实并不太清楚该怎么去接受从天而降的父亲和叔叔，毕竟半年前他还把他们当成朋友来对待，最后在既定打成一片的坏结局下还能达成为喜闻乐见的大团圆结局。  
而对于维吉尔而言，有些事没必要说的那么明白，他并不想和尼禄解释那场被中止的战斗到底有何意义，也不想看到他的儿子因为提起这件事继续去挠他的那件红色破洞线衣。  
至少有些活该被沉入水底的秘密就算被有心人捞起来，也会觉得让那些东西继续呆在那里，无关紧要的过去到此为止比究根结底好太多。

 

冰箱里面的食物在以一定速度在被消耗，结果显而易见，姬莉叶做的蔬菜浓汤确实很不错。至少放在晚餐的桌子上，两个半魔人都没有拒绝对这道美味的菜肴下手，不过现在好歹但丁依旧拿着浓汤下披萨，草莓圣代则变成的餐后甜点。  
今天尼禄又找了个机会过来，这次他倒是没有带上姬莉叶和妮可，她们还要带着孤儿院的孩子们上山去做点植物标本。毕竟他还有求于人，又有点手痒想跟两个老头子切磋下技艺，带了一堆做好的饭菜眼巴巴的等着父亲给他表演传送门。  
来之前他跟但丁电话约定好时间，到点维吉尔就用阎魔刀制造了割裂空间，从裂隙里面走进去，半分钟后又带着尼禄从另外一边回到了事务所。

但丁把腿放在桌子上，脸上随便盖了本杂志，看上去像是在睡觉，实际上他现在真的只是闭上眼睛在休息。昨晚睡前他跟维吉尔吵了一架，大概起因是关于他的哥哥让他以后不要在做任务的时候不要对于炫技有太多执着，接着他又在晚上睡着之后做了一整晚的噩梦。  
好吧，他们也不算吵了一架，这最多算是但丁单方面的生气，但丁甚至连吃餐后甜点都没有吃就上二楼睡觉，他们中间那个年长他几分钟的那位脱了手套收拾完餐具之后也静默无言的回了卧室。

就固执而言，但丁始终比起他的兄长在这方面更胜一筹。  
卧室里面没有开灯，年长的半魔不需要开灯也能在黑暗中看到胞弟在做什么。但丁也知道来人正在看着他，他躺在床上，在维吉尔进门前抢先一步，把头转向一边避开来人的视线，阖着双眼假装自己已经被修普诺斯所召唤。  
他的兄长没有制造多余的噪音，甚至连衣服都没有换，就这么在他身边躺了下来。  
维吉尔将身边的呼吸声和自己的心跳声融合在一起，睡意逐渐袭来，就在他满以为今晚就要这样度过时，年幼的胞弟确用手握住了他的手腕。  
他没有任何动作，甚至没有想把手从但丁的左手中抽回的意图，就像他现在真正的睡着了一样，任由着思维在夜色中带着他走向平静。

 

昨天他们接了一个委托，不算太麻烦且收入颇丰的那种。  
阎魔刀碎片能让他们回来，也能让别的东西从缝隙里钻出来干点别的，红色恶魔本性好战的血脉让他选择第一时间冲在前面，除了换风格之外还顺手砍了一堆乱七八糟的东西，还在炫技过程中冷不防被一个多的恶魔淋了一身的奇怪液体。那玩意有没有副作用他不知道，只是恶魔对他说了一堆关于诅咒之类的话，所以提前就让那个家伙死于比他话多。  
维吉尔跟在他的身后负责收拾残局，等他快速高效的把所有恶魔清理完成找到但丁时，也只是皱着眉看着已经将奇怪液体吸收的差不多的但丁，仿佛在无声的指责他的横冲直撞。  
他当然知道那个眼神代表着什么，小时候他可没少见过维吉尔用这种眼神盯着他。含义无非又是在说他做的不好或者是哪里不对，他也罕有的没有选择无视或是调侃两句，而是在路过维吉尔的身边时猛力撞过他的肩。

这挺极了他小时候赌气的样子。  
但丁原来也有摔倒过，在被太阳照射的红彤彤的花园里，细细麻麻的伤口在膝盖上慢慢渗出红色鲜血。因为痛、悲伤和怨恨，他选择站起来，来回的跺着受伤的那只脚。维吉尔走了过去，抬着眉毛帮他吹吹发热发疼的伤口，用看起来冷淡言语安慰着他会好起来的。  
年幼的孩子撅着嘴脸红起来，转开了身体跑向了一边，年长的那位虽然带着挫败和尴尬回到艾娃的身边，可愉快也同样环绕着他。  
不光是维吉尔被拯救，但丁也消失了一部分——因为曾经的失去。以前的他们磨尖利刃，在暴风雨夜中学会如何流血如何相爱，扔掉他们所拥有的骄傲来赢得想要的世界。  
而他们真的得到自己想要的东西了吗？

 

就这样，但丁在晨间梦中惊醒，手心依旧紧握着维吉尔的手腕，只不过他的兄长将他的后背连同左手一起拉拢搂在了怀里，这多少让他觉得好过一些。  
也许他真的该多听听维吉尔的话搞不好那个奇怪液体真的有什么诅咒的效果。毕竟刚刚他在梦里重温了半年前在邪恶之树上发生的所有的事情，梦里的结局很糟糕，除了全身的冷汗之外就连普通头痛也想要将现在的他击溃。  
但丁懊恼着，用右手捂住还在阵阵发痛的额头，转身往身后的那位胸前靠的更近一些，银白软发扫过皮肤，停留在兄长的下颌。  
“你醒了。” 维吉尔眼中全是但丁的身影，拉起他的左手，在汗湿的指缝上落下一个吻。昨晚但丁在睡梦中的魔力波动大到连他根本没法无视，为了避免发生意外，他索性一晚上都没有睡，看着胞弟整整一夜。  
“你早啊，老哥。”  
“如果不出意外，今晚再睡一觉应该就可以把副作用全部代谢出去了。”  
“听上去你对这个好像挺有经验的？”  
“这算是个比较罕见的诅咒，你也可以把他称之为魔法，对人类可能算得上是灭顶之灾。不过你只有一半血统，可能副作用就是情绪不稳定，嗜睡或者是做点噩梦。所以恭喜你，明早你就可以生龙活虎的继续去接点杀恶魔的任务。”  
“今天怎么这么有耐心回答我的问题？我甚至能想到自己可能得了什么恶魔才会得的绝症，而你现在拼命的补偿我，之前蕾蒂拿给我的那本小说里面的剧情差不多就是这么写的。算了……先不说这些，你还没回答我的问题，你讲的这些该不会是你买的诗集上讲的吧？”但丁揉了揉酸胀的眼皮，懒洋洋的享受着维吉尔怀里的体温，同时依旧不忘耍嘴皮子逗逗他的兄长。  
“恶魔是不会有什么绝症的，”维吉尔语气里全是松懈下来的样子，手指在但丁发间缝隙中穿梭游走，像是在安抚他又像是给他在梳毛。“只是刚巧我也被这个诅咒过，跟你一样做了噩梦。”

“那你的梦里都有些什么？”  
维吉尔的话勾起了但丁的兴趣，他从温暖怀抱中挣扎出来，居高临下盘踞在兄长的上方，手指从维吉尔的深色马甲上缓缓上滑到金色拉链，看起来所要的不止是一个早安吻。  
“时间太久，我已经不记得了。”  
“你该不会是梦到我跟你一起去游览地狱吧？”但丁伏下身体，从枕头下面掏出了一本红色印皮的书，假装看了几篇之后装作要扔到了地上。  
维吉尔没有被他的举动给挑衅到，也没有想要夺回那本书意图，倒是在床上活动了下被抓了一夜的手腕，被彻底看穿的但丁也没有生气，反而是笑嘻嘻的倒在枕头的另外一边。  
“你要是不想说那也可以，不过我可要给你找点别的麻烦。”  
但丁温热呼吸喷洒在他们中间，干涩嘴唇无声的鼻息间对他的兄长发出诱惑，维吉尔拉近他们之间的距离，就在某些事情即将发生的前一刻。不过那位过于理智年长半魔他那还算清醒的脑子，在此刻回想起一件不合时宜的事情。  
他推开但丁的脑袋，用算得上认真的表情向胞弟询问着。  
“你昨晚是不是没有刷牙？” 

 

一个小时后，他们终于有一个人决定先起床收拾一下自己。放任胞弟在这个早晨给他带来麻烦总是付出代价的，维吉尔摸过被报复般啃咬过的嘴唇，在镜子里看起来并没有什么特别的异常，已经恢复到与之前相差无几的地步。  
毕竟下午尼禄还会过来找他们，虽然他并不在意别人怎么看待他和但丁的关系，但他也不是一个乐于向周围所有人主动分享这件事，该注意的地方还是得注意。就像他们刚刚回来的时候，尼禄再三叮嘱他们不能在以生死相拼一样，他相信但丁不会在尼禄面前对他们之前的关系有什么添油加醋，但是他也不想儿子对他们的关系再多一层别的误解。  
维吉尔也不想为过去发生的事情去解释什么，这倒不是因为他有多么心胸宽阔或是不近人情，而是他总是相信有些事情总是在适当的时候顺其自然发生。该知道得总会知道，解释起来总像是给自己找了一个完美的借口，再丢给别人的大脑去做一番心理分析，那些人拍拍肩膀就会谅解你所做的一切。  
真的没有那个必要。

但丁看起来依旧没有什么精神，病恹恹的趴在靛青色的床单上一动不动，直到维吉尔洗完澡出来在他屁股上踢了一脚。他从枕头里发出一声悠长呻吟，这个事务所的主人终于从床单上爬起来走进浴室。临着关门前还对他的老哥抛了个过于俗气的媚眼，在确定幻影剑不会砸中自己脑袋之前关上了浴室的门。

 

尼禄过来自然是第一件事肯定是来关心慰问那个病员，维吉尔放着两叔侄在大厅里面有一句没一句的瞎聊。把餐盒规整放进厨房冰箱的他，回到大厅第一眼就看到但丁为了伸直身体把那张椅子当成了床板，唯一能帮他保持平衡的地方竟然是那两根还算结实的椅腿。  
他走了上去，鞋尖正中维持平衡的椅腿，颇为满意的看着那个刚才还能保持平衡的弟弟为了不从椅子上跌落下来，竟然四肢忙乱的在空中挥舞了一会才勉强的化险为夷。  
“坐好。”维吉尔显然不知道现在自己的脸部表情是什么样子，不然他可能会开始学着控制下自己恶作剧得逞之后笑容不要那么欠扁，现在的他就算捂着嘴巴但丁都能看到他的得意。  
但丁用愤恨的眼神盯了他一眼，毕竟现在他身患恶疾难敌手脚爽利，只能放弃之前的逍遥做派，改为把脑袋放在桌子上闭目养神。  
尼禄注意到大厅的动静也把视线投射了过来，在此之前他已经在一边写好了准备要贴在餐盒的便利贴，上面全是食物的加工办法，只需要等一会就能全部贴到餐盒上。维吉尔在回事务所之前就告诉他但丁今天身体不适，今天要是想动手打一场只能和自己动手。  
年轻人对生病这个概念也不算陌生，觉醒之前他的伤痛就比一般人好得快，为了不让人察觉到这一点他甚至还会装作伤病未愈的样子。不过现在倒是能看到他的便宜叔叔能吃瘪一下倒也还算不错，顺便还能预估一下自己有什么头疼脑热能成什么样子。

 

之后维吉尔和尼禄在那块无人监管的空地上稍微比划了一下，中间又花了点时间聊了点别的，等他们回到了事务所，尼禄一进门就嚷着太热了进厨房找水喝，维吉尔这边已经把但丁从桌子上拖了起来，转而放到沙发上让他躺着。  
“你要是真的不行就上去休息。”看着但丁一副困顿至极的样子，维吉尔顾不得手掌还有血渍就抚摸上他的额头，上面密密麻麻的全是冷汗，也不知道现在有什么办法能让他能好的更快一些。  
“我猜你们今天还打的挺激烈的？”年幼的胞弟有气无力的回答着，就算不睁开眼睛他也能闻到散发在空气中的血腥味，尽管他们的伤口已经愈合的差不多，仅有的一点点血液味道也能引起他的注意。  
“没什么，一点小伤口。”维吉尔用舌尖舔过曾经在手背上有过的伤口，尼禄之前用绯红女皇砸在他手上时又快又准，要不是他的实战经验够多反应也够快，可能还得花点时间来恢复这只差点断掉的手掌。不过尼禄也比他好不到那里去，至少被阎魔刀砍进腹部的时候没有少流血。  
谁都没有认输，直到他们定好的时间到了，双方才认为这样是勉勉强强打了个平手。

“你不能总是这样，独自舔伤口可不是什么好行为，这么多血都给白白浪费了。”  
但丁将他恢复好的手掌拉了过去，之前流出来的血液已经顺应着地心引力渗透衣物，还没彻底干涸的血迹引发了恶魔本性对血液的渴望。  
仅仅是手指上的干涸血液远远不够，但丁用牙齿将指尖上刚刚愈合的伤口彻底咬破，饱含魔力的健康血液混合着唾液吞落入腹。极佳的愈合能力让恶魔猎人不断的用舌尖把逐渐愈合的伤口挑开，从伤口流出的鲜红血液满足了他对维吉尔的所有渴求。  
“你们这水他妈的是不是有问题？怎么我喝了会肚子痛？”尼禄的声音总是比他的动作要快得多，他站在厨房门口呆愣的看到叔叔在吸他老爹的手指，更令人尴尬的是年轻半魔人听力甚至还能听到此时此刻但丁还在往下吞咽体液的声音。  
大厅里的两个半魔倒是没有对他们的行为有什么别的反应，比如及时的分开当做无事发生。反而是那个当父亲的十分沉着冷静的给他指了一个方向，并用口型告诉他那里是厕所之后又把注意力放在了但丁的身上。

 

至于为什么尼禄会喝了厨房里的水会拉肚子，和如果维吉尔喝了那份加了料的水会不会拉肚子，以及一楼的厕所为什么是坏的，这三个对于半魔人而言的未解之谜，什么时候会解密那又是以后的故事了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于把本子弄完了，明天八点上本宣和通贩地址！

Nero从厕所出来之后欲言又止，Dante想他这会大概也没心思想呆在事务所吃晚饭，干脆也没留他，目送Vergil带着他的儿子离开之后，他又瘫回了沙发上。  
也不知道另外一个半魔的还算健康血液是不是真的有什么效果，总之还没到晚上的时候Dante就好到从沙发上蹦了起来，不但头不疼了脑也不热，甚至还盘算着要不要趁着夜深人静干脆和老哥出去干一架。  
他的兄长当然不会放纵胞弟这么乱来，好歹他现在是整个事务所两个半魔中唯一最理智的那位。在夜黑风高的时候跟自己出去干架，搞不好两个人打的太过激情被人录下来当成什么恶魔再袭事件。鉴于Redgrave 都市传说已经足够本市无良书商杜撰写成一系列大赚特赚的十大未解之谜，也为了不给本市居民增加更多心理负担和坊间谈资，Vergil选择拒绝这项提案。

 

总之日子安稳到了一个可怕的地步，特别是最大的麻烦制造者还跟他同居在一个屋檐下。风平浪静背后的Dante总觉得有哪里不对劲的，特别是自从那次Nero在他家拉了一个小时肚子之后，Vergil沉默寡言的时间比以前变得更多了起来。  
年幼的Sparda之子一度怀疑过兄长是不是又在预谋着什么，除了Vergil在自己想要吃披萨的时候总是嘱咐店主多加点橄榄之外，偶尔会对着一本书露出那种算得上是鬼畜的笑容。  
每当Vergil心怀不轨或者有计划的时候总会这样，当然大多数的计划都跟他的屁股多少有点关系……当然Vergil的脑子里面也不总是全装着跟他的那档子事，只是他真的开始怀疑老哥可能还没有放弃追求那个玩意。比如背着自己想搞点关于抛瓦之类的计划，又或者他的老哥因为在过多沉默中已经逐渐走向了变态，一发不可收拾的向着Urizen那个趋势发展。

 

这谁顶得住啊？  
其实也不能怪他想那么多，他原本计划中最多也就是继续这样跟老哥维持着表面上的兄友弟恭，现在他们又多了一层别的关系，尽管平时的那部分已经难免让其他人浮想联翩，现在但丁又因为他们新的关系陷入了更多的苦恼。  
恶魔猎人在仔细回忆着，那些关于他们生活中有什么蛛丝马迹值得他警醒。半小时后他竟然发现好像他们生活中除了上厕所以外几乎都腻在一起，好像正常到也没有什么令人值得怀疑的地方。  
可是这不就更加可疑了吗？至少在魔界的时候自己也没少跟他挑衅，除了打不出胜负之外，口头警告和秋后算帐总该是有的。可是现在的Vergil不但对他的口嗨挑衅没有太大反应，最多只是让他当天屁股痛上那么一会会，甚至有时候还在搞完之后跟胞弟来一点柔情蜜意的事后吻。

这太可怕撩，当他意识到这一点之后，从来只能在伤害……额，不，应该是只能在挨打中感觉到爱的Dante突然又点慌张，鬼使神差的干脆直接拉开了Vergil，而恰好这个时候他们又正在进行所谓的体液以及身体交流。  
“你到底想干什么。”  
Dante清楚的听到Vergil在上方摩擦后槽牙，数秒钟后他就在床上身体力行的搞懂了兄长到底想干什么。事实上这也算的上另一种意义上鞭策，至少在令Dante又爽又痛这方面那位就大他几分钟的胞兄总是有着独到的见解。不过完事过后，向来不太喜欢往人多地方呆着的Vergil，竟然一反常态的约他去摄政街去逛逛。

摄政街有什么好逛的？不过他也压根没打算去追根究底，省的到时候老哥又随便扯一件事把自己耍的团团转。  
其实倒也不是全都是忽悠，Vergil倒是全讲的真话，不过只会挑着自己想说的讲出来，他不愿意讲出来的就算用叛逆揍他一百次都没有用。Dante在心里感叹着，有时候想要从兄长那里套出一句真话都多么困难，这么多年以前他在亲哥那吃的亏根本不敢细算，至少在他的心中封印Mundus这个任务都比搞懂亲哥到底想要做什么要简单的多。  
恶魔猎人趴在床上，趁着Vergil洗澡的那点时间开始在心里翻着小账本疯狂记仇。他除了一边回忆着被亲哥套路的次数，一边用手捞起被丢在地毯上的自己外套，里面的钱包干瘪的除了从兄长那里强行要回来的欠条之外啥都没有。  
Morrison还没把之前的委托费送过来。至于钱他从来都收的现金，来得快去的也快，不是拿去填各种无底洞账单就是第一时间买草莓圣代吃进了嘴里。现在他真的是身上一穷二白，干净的连十便士硬币都掏不出来一个。  
不过总归有办法的，明天他的中介人会把最近的几笔委托费带过来，明天要是Vergil想买什么很贵重的玩意，他还能掏出钱包出来潇洒走一把，让这个根本不懂什么叫持家有道的兄长知道知道弟弟真正的经济实力。

 

如此计划着的小恶魔洗完澡带着美好梦想躺回在床上，而他的兄长则选择了拖了一个枕头躺在他身边，手中拿着一本《On the Road》翻阅着。  
“好了，今天你要讲什么睡前故事？”Dante从Vergil的手里抢过了那本书，视线在上面扫了一遍之后又还给了他。  
“你要是愿意听我念完这首诗，我会非常高兴。”  
“不了，大诗人，每次你念诗我都要受罪。谢谢你的好意，我心领了。”Dante转了个身背对着Vergil，躺好了之后把被子朝自己那边拉了一些，并且还在给预留给兄长的位置上拍了拍，示意他早点过来睡觉。  
这像是某种安抚，为了让守卫珍奇宝藏的恶龙能够安静的沉睡入眠，Vergil胡乱的在心里想着曾经在童话书上看到过的情节。他本来是打算将手里那本做好书签标记的诗集放进书架，然后就准备上床睡觉。在关上台灯之前，他停了下来，背靠在刷成米白色的墙面，双眼毫不遮掩的直视着躺在床上的胞弟。  
通常他不会想在睡觉前讨论这些东西，但是某种可以算得上是不安的情绪突然蔓延在他的心中，这让他迫切的想要在这个夜晚说点什么。

“Nero会接受的，他只是需要一点时间。”  
“你跟他谈过了？”Dante突然从床上翻身坐了起来，又差点把自己从这张可怜的床上翻下去，好在Vergil眼明手快及时的扶着他，才没有又跌坐到地板上。  
“没有，他跟我聊了点别的，明天我要单独去一趟Fortuna。”  
“虽然一个人故地重游也挺不错……需要我陪你一起去吗？”  
“不用，一点小问题，不需要太长的时间。”年长的Sparda之子并没有解释更多，他只是在胞弟的发旋上落下了一个吻，然后放出自己真魔人的尾巴缠绕在胞弟腰间，把他往怀里拉的更近一些。

 

Vergil并非没有改变，不管这些改变是好的或是坏的，年幼的胞弟都会全盘将它们接收了下来。往好处想，至少年长的半魔学会了更多的吻去安抚去确认这一切的存在，Dante始终比他略高的体温始终提醒着他，这并非虚假或是噩梦中的美好开始。  
一切都变会好的，他在夜色中的微风中含糊的对着自己内心喃喃低语着。   
就像他的灵魂，曾经一度被重写、改写、重塑，又在结局得以还原，将僭据的欢乐和骄傲停留在星辰身边。有人已经将回家的地面点亮，小小的迷失者也已经回到了家中，但他仍未知晓这份平静到底能维持多久。

他知道Dante在担心什么，担心自己某天找到阎魔刀的其他碎片，又或者是以别的方式一个人静悄悄的离开回到魔界。  
曾经也确确实实有过这样的机会，当他们在魔界发现那个阎魔刀碎片意外开启了一条回到人界的通道时，那一瞬间他想过让Dante独自回到人类的世界。魔界既阴暗又枯燥，没有草莓圣代，没有披萨，也没有别的乐子。除了永无止境的硫磺味道和没完没了找死的暴躁恶魔之外，连干净的水源都很难寻找，新鲜感过后没有人会喜欢这里。更何况Nero已经强到可以一拳打趴下Dante，那他就更没有什么担心，他没有回来之前他们也过的不错，现在他不回去也不会对他们有什么影响。  
归乡只是他的愿望，这个愿望始终不属于Dante。

而他的兄弟紧握着他的手腕，一副“你最好别打算把自己留这里”的决然表情，让他再次选择了妥协。  
他想过拒绝Dante，想过干脆趁着Dante不注意一脚把他踹进时间裂隙，真当他们走近那道缝隙的时，曾被视为自己软弱的那部分又让Vergil放弃了这个机会。  
他们曾经互相犯下不可原谅的错误一次又一次的将彼此从身边推开，自己也一次又一次的经历失败。地球依旧在转动，太阳没有因为他们中间任何一个人的痛苦而不再升起，也并不会因为他们再次离开对方而不再落下。再一次选择分离虽然已经不再是理所当然，但也并非不可为之。  
可是他犹豫了，果断做下决定的Vergil在胞弟的面前根本就没有存在过，以前是如此，现在也是这般。他没法拒绝他那愚蠢到近乎天真的兄弟。更何况在一起有多快乐，离别就有多痛苦，这一点过去的岁月已经给予了深刻体会。在那道时间裂隙的面前他做不到拒绝Dante眼神里对他的恳求，也做不到拒绝Dante对他的爱，更做不到再次把Dante孤零零留在那个破败的事务所里。  
他知道他们一起回去这意味着什么，意味着他可能不会再有机会遇到别的阎魔刀碎片，也没法回到这个对他有着太多复杂过去的故乡。又要回到事务所去忍受没有打扫的油腻垃圾，还有永远总是做一休六、被蓝色幻影剑击中脑门后还能笑得那么开心的Dante。

所以他将自己困在了这里，用这名为爱的甜蜜枷锁将自己捆绑在Dante的身边，曾经在枝头生长出来的鲜亮果实已经被他们吞吃殆尽。封印在魔界里的Qliphoth不会再次拥有结果的机会，世界上也不会再拥有第二对像他们这样彼此束缚的半魔。  
就算二十年前他们互相割舍，最终还是选择留在彼此的身边。  
早就被困意袭中的Dante呼吸声逐渐变得均匀缓慢，Vergil同样也在这熟悉的心跳中闭上双眼，任由这份与往日相同的安宁将他带入睡眠中。

 

Dante非常确信自己又做了那个梦。  
梦里破败碎片在彻底化成粉末消失之前跌落在他手心中，那个曾经告诉他自己没有名字，仅仅才出生两天的黑发诗人就如此平静彻底的归还予世界。  
而他能做的，仅仅只有闭上眼睛拒绝接受接下来发生的所有一切，并且在永无结束的漫长岁月中一遍又一遍的重复这个噩梦。  
就像他们在Temen-Ni-Gru上，那时他还没能知晓事情的所有真相，亲眼目睹维吉尔从那里坠入魔界后，他的指尖不止一次为没有拉住兄长而颤抖着。  
他抗拒过，也抗争过，不止一次。命运女神也并没有因为他的顽固而垂怜过他，又或者说因为曾经的徒劳抵抗如今成为了筹码，他选择天平的一端永远都是失去Vergil，这已经对他成为了一种无法逃离的诅咒。  
他从床上坐了起来，身上的衣物被几乎全被冷汗浸湿，这让Dante花了很长的时间才喘过气。他抬起视线半信半疑的看着这件卧室，花了好长一段时间才确认自己并不是在梦境之后，才又倒回在了床上。  
Vergil并没有在卧室，也不没在楼下，过了一会才想起来今天Vergil去那个几乎与世隔绝的小岛的他终于松下一口气，驱动自己的双腿从二楼卧室走下来，又在柜子里掏出一瓶还剩一半的杜松子酒，嘴里灌了一口权当做清醒早餐。  
一个小时后他拨通了孤儿院那边的电话。

一开始是Kyrie接的电话，Dante也是不太想让这位姑娘知道太多关于老哥和自己的事情，所以干脆也让他叫Nero来接电话。  
等待的时间也不是很长，Kyrie去叫还在车库里忙碌的恋人。Dante在等待的时间里甚至可以在对方电话里依稀分辨出来孩子们欢乐的笑声和妮可在一旁的怒吼声，这让他嘴角挤出一丝笑意，至少那群孩子的声音让他现在的心情愉悦了不少，直到Nero接起了电话。  
“你老爹在吗?我有点事情要找他。”Dante漫不经心的拿起刚放在旁边的酒瓶，长条形状的陶瓷瓶上印刷着泽特字样，  
“额……他是说过今天要来，我刚也在车库等他。”  
Nero的声音听起来既清晰又模糊，这让Dante不确定自己是不是还在梦境里。显然这个答案让他的心坍塌了下去，胃里的高纯度酒精腐蚀着他刚刚破碎的心脏，那里隐隐作痛。  
Nero那边显然不知道该如何应对他的沉默，电话固有的噪音在听话筒里蔓延着，Dante鼓起勇气又往嘴里送了一口杜松子酒，才让嘴里的苦涩有所缓解，被润湿的喉咙干巴巴的挤出了一句如果看到了Vergil之后让他回个电话之后就草草的挂断了电话。

接下来的时间里他把酒瓶里剩下那点存货喝的一点都不剩，不过这次他有把空酒瓶老老实实的放在桌子上，旁边还放着兄长之前买的诗集。Dante随手拿过来看了眼封面，又扔在回了原处。  
现在他能做的只能是消磨无用的时间，就像过去一样。不用开灯，也不去想其他的事情，放空大脑等待时间慢慢流逝，  
但是窗外的阳光实在是太过明亮了，就连合上眼皮都能感觉到拿到光源的耀眼。他拉开了抽屉，里面曾经被他塞满了用来消磨时间的色情杂志，现在都被那个曾经逗留在这里的另外一个半魔收进了垃圾桶，只剩下几本曾经被Vergil用来了解人类社会潮流的时尚杂志。

真是有够好笑。  
一个压根没想在人界呆下去的混账恶魔，居然装模做样的看这种东西。  
Dante把书摊开，发现这本杂志里面全是讲的近期关于结婚情景的广告，更觉得没有什么兴趣，直接把杂志盖在脸上，把最后的光明阻挡在了书页的背后。

 

Vergil回来的时间确实有点晚，当时间裂隙中出现他的身影时，指针已经指向了十，事务所的主人坐在客厅里，双脚放在桌子上，一如既往的把身体的平衡寄托了在两根脆弱的椅凳上。  
年长的半魔知道Dante没有睡觉，至少在印象中现在他现在呼吸的声音根本和睡着的时候不一样。Vergil把怀里的纸袋子放了下来，他的胞弟依旧没有什么动静。

这里太安静了，活像根本没有人。  
他也许只是闭上眼睛在假寐，Vergil乐观的想着，直到Dante的魔剑从身后袭向了他。  
阎魔刀和魔剑在黑暗的大厅中相遇的那一刻起，四溅的火光就照亮了彼此的脸庞，Dante的脸上的表情可以称得上是怒不可遏，而Vergil虽然不明就里倒也没有丝毫退让，反而是对着胞弟的怒气直接迎了上去。  
他们都没有使用幻影剑，单纯的用着刀剑搏斗着，Vergil一边进攻一边小心的避开家具，而Dante压根就没有在乎那些易碎的玩意。他的眼里只有Vergil，那个曾经在手心留下伤痕之后又把他一个人留在人界的胞兄，而现在的他仍然有着这个计划。

他根本没有意识到现在的想法有多么偏激，或者他只是因为发现了Vergil想要离开自己的证据，尽管兄长并没有计划马上开始或者计划已经失败，但是大脑已经将这个认知固执的刻印在了那里。  
愤怒的本能将这种认知彻底变成了力量，红色的火焰在他的身体蔓延开来，刚才还握着的魔剑漂浮在空气中。年长的兄弟意识到他即将变成那个体型庞大红色的恶魔，上一次他们用真魔人对打的时候他们还没有解决那个巨大的盆栽。如果任由Dante在这里面真的变成魔龙形态，那么这个事务所就真的彻底玩完了。

“Dante！”  
他是认真的，当Vergil意识到这一点后，几乎是立即想要叫停这场毫无意义的战斗，声音中还有一丝连他自己都没法察觉恐惧。  
他从没感觉到过恐惧害怕，就算是被魔帝曾经囚禁的日子里，从无止境的折磨中也没有令他获得这种感情。他几乎已经遗忘了自己有一半是人类，和Urizen分开的时候令他获得的这种本能，如今这样久违的情感又一次充斥在他的意识里。  
Vergil很少在他们的互斗中叫他的名字，红色的恶魔突然停下了魔人化的举动，连同那把属于他的巨大的魔剑消失在手里。  
他的背后是一面墙，半长的银白头发遮住了他的双眼，还有一些细碎的头发被削断散落在地板。阎魔刀本来是想抵消他的进攻，他的兄长根本来不及取消防御进攻的举动，那把刀至少捅穿了半堵墙，刃口停留在距离半魔脸颊还剩数厘米不到的地方。

 

“做你该做的，Vergil。只要你赢了，就可以做你任何想要做的事情。”Dante的声音里面全是平静，就像数分钟前那场战斗的人压根不是他由他挑起。他的手指抬了起来，停留在心脏的位置，那里的疼痛让红色恶魔难以忽视。  
“如果你想要的话，可以拿走它。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我没有窗！！！最近加班太厉害导致没时间写文才是真的【。】

银白刀身从墙里缓缓抽了出来，破碎的墙灰随着拔出动作落在Dante外套上。Vergil把阎魔刀收回到了刀鞘，接着手指落在Dante被弄脏的外套，他把上面的灰尘全部掸开。而Dante冷漠的看着兄长所作的这一切，内心对此举动毫无反应，大脑中仅存的理智已经把这当做这是兄长对他最后的怜悯。  
无数次夜深人静的时候，Dante也曾经想过，假设那把阎魔刀将自己的灵魂切割分离，抛除人性的那面所剩下的又是什么。假设他的恶魔本性能和Vergil合得来，能和他一起去任何想要去的地方，这样也算得上是个不坏的结局。至于人性的那一面，他早已有了定论，这个事务所已经陪伴他走过一半的岁月，如果能埋葬在这里也算的上是他想要的结局之一。

 

Vergil的手指沿着衣物从下面缓缓靠近胸腔，手掌隔着一层皮肤紧紧贴在那个致命脏器的前方，那里隆隆作响。这同一根藤上结出的果实，用这样方式向彼此证明自己还存活于世，而年长的半魔曾经有无数次夺走Dante生命的机会，可这些最终都因为某种原因最终造成了他的失败。  
直到这个时刻红色的恶魔才抬起头来面对他的胞兄，眼前半长发丝遮挡着他的视线，此刻黑暗的客厅里他看不清Vergil脸上有着什么样的神情，也懒于使用半魔人所拥有的超绝视力去观察兄长到底在想什么。尽管他曾经无数次这样做过，收效甚微而且没有任何的意义。

“你真的不要它了?”   
“它太麻烦，如果你能带走它，那就再好不过。”   
这场独角戏到此落幕，他不需要任何人再陪着他继续扮演好好兄弟，现在只需要向对着空无一人的台下做好最后的谢幕，就可以将所有的事情圆满的画上句号。

“如果你不要，那它就归我所有了，这样你没有意见吧？”年长兄弟的声音从耳边传了过来，语气声调和平常并没有什么区别。如果有其他人在一旁听到他们现在对话，多半会认为他们此刻正在聊一些平常的不能在平常的东西，论谁也想不到这他样的轻描淡写都是生死攸关。  
Dante松了一口气，他并没有意识到这句话真正的意义，此刻他正为终于可以结束这长久又漫无止尽的桎梏中解脱而感到无比轻松。  
“做你该做的，Vergil。”

 

年长的半魔保持着应有的缄默，把手从Dante的衣物里退了出来，后退一步拉开彼此间的距离。  
这是一个合理的攻击距离，年幼的半魔在心里默默的想着。为了迎来最终的时刻，他选择闭上眼睛，等待着那冰冷刀刃将中肉体刺穿而过。一想到那阵令人怀念的疼痛马上就要降临，兄长双手即将沾满他的鲜血，传奇恶魔猎人甚至连好好站着的力气都快消失殆尽。  
鲜红血液将顺着刀尖流向地板，绽放出的形状是他能赠与的最好礼物，那么这份绝好的饯别礼物又会让那个男人打上几分呢？  
然而他并没有如同Dante意料中的那样，甚至没有拿出那把现在可以轻易夺走胞弟性命的武器，而是张开双手，将Dante的所有世界全部收束起来，束缚在自己的怀里。  
“你把心送给我，那我就把你捆绑在我身边，这不算太过分吧？”

 

这跟想象中的不太一样，Dante确定这个一只手搂着他腰，另外一只手抱住自己脑袋的男人确确实实是他的兄长。现在他正用一种强硬姿态把自己困在怀里，这会就算是自己还拿着魔剑一时半会也难以挣脱。  
Dante开始怀疑这会不会是自己做的另外一个梦，要不然就是刚才喝下去的是掺了太多肉豆蔻的苦艾酒，不然这一轮落日般的幻景怎么会出现在自己面前。  
这几乎是他一直以来的渴望，期待能以这种姿态被兄长拥抱着。

是的，他们确实曾以无数种方式拥抱在一起，唯有这种几乎是要将自己击碎揉入怀中的深切渴求让他的泪腺生疼。以他过去数十年的经验而言，他也知道现实中仅仅是出于对事物的希望期待是无法真正实现的，越是知道这一点他就越是迫切的希望他的年长的胞兄能更多更多的需要自己渴求自己。从魔界回来之后，这个想法就日渐增加，他也几乎可以想象到这种渴望被爱的心情被Vergil知道以后，会以何种模样来嘲笑他的幼稚。  
这样幼稚又可笑的渴求并不适合他们，恶魔猎人将它深埋心中，就像他选择性的不去回忆过去，而是用别的东西日复一日的在上面盖上厚土。

 

他确信这个把他束缚在怀里的男人确确实实是与他流着相同血脉的胞兄，全世界仅此一个，再也没有机会被盗号的Vergil。而且他看起来脑袋正常没有发烧，身体也没有贵恙，那么到底是哪里出了错？Dante甚至开始怀疑是不是那颗恶魔果实给了Vergil读心能力，要不然就是自己晚上在睡梦中向身边的半魔倾诉了所有的关于他们的秘密愿望。   
因为现在这一切确实令他感觉到不可思议，甚至已经到了令他难以接受的地步。

“Dante……”Vergil声音的有些低哑，中间还带着疲惫。今天他确实去了很多地方，知晓很多不曾知道的真相。但是这些并没有让他产生过动摇，也没有让他没有放弃过任何自己想要做的事。他的决心是那样的坚定不移，无论需要付出什么样的代价他都会为之付出——除了再次失去他的夜与星辰，他好不容易才拥有的一切，又怎么会容忍自己再度放手失去它们。   
“你想做什么都可以……无论是你把事务所弄得多糟糕，还是你故意弄坏一楼厕所的水管，甚至是在水里加泻药，我都可以接受。我们都算不上是好人，想为对方改变也很困难，但是在爱的面前它们又是那么的简单。Dante，如果你想要爱我，那就加倍的折磨我……”

那个男人停了下来，像是在构思接下来的措辞。而Dante垂下来的双手抓着他兄长的长衣，发白指尖紧紧撰牢那层可怜的衣料。  
“你想要我其他的东西也可以，你想要，那就顺便再带上一个我。如果你想拿回你的心，我很抱歉，你已经把它送给我了，就算是残次品那也概不退货……唔……”

 

Dante踹了他一脚，趁着老哥吃痛松手的那一刻，额头又猛力撞上Vergil的额头，在巨大的闷响中两个人的身影终于得以分开。  
年幼的那个半魔捂着已经撞得发疼的脑袋，而他的兄长也好不到哪里去，胫骨在近距离接受皮靴的问候之后连脑袋也伤得不轻，现在也同样捂着额头退让到了墙角。

“你可真是有够大言不惭的啊？残次品？老哥，是什么样的自信能让你说出这种话？”Dante脸上带着显而易见的薄怒，双手拎起那件惨遭二次蹂躏的外衣，逼近质问着那个男人。  
“大概是能让你冷静下来的自信？”Vergil脸上的表情恢复成了往常神态，仿佛刚才那个抑扬顿挫念诗般说着柔情蜜意话语的人压根不是他自己。尽管此刻额头那块刚被撞破的皮肤还流着血，顺着鼻梁蜿蜒流下的样子看起来令人觉得有些滑稽。

 

有那么一瞬间，Dante有冲动把放在厨房里的那些库藏圣水全部拿出来，挨个浇在他那个狂妄自大兄长的头上，看看能不能帮他清醒一下脑子，或者干脆帮他用阎魔刀撬开脑子，看看里面到底装的什么玩意。  
Vergil挥手拍开胞弟的手，整理完自己的衣服又观察了一下大厅的损坏情况，冷冰冰的留下了一句这些都记在你的账上就遁进厨房。至于大厅的家具……家具根本就不敢看，事务所唯一专职的恶魔猎人在内心发出惨叫，这么多东西坏掉又是一笔不小的开销。  
不过好在这会事务所里唯一侥幸幸存的电话叮叮当当的响了，Dante有气无力的走过去，带着惨遭财务重击的心情，自暴自弃的一屁股坐在那片残垣中接起了电话。  
他还没来得及说出事务所的名字，就被Nero的话粗暴打断了，三分钟后对方挂断了电话，他瘫靠在被砍成两半的桌子上，活像个被放置过久的干瘪气球。

 

半个小时后Vergil终于从厨房里面钻出来，直到一罐冰啤酒放在胞弟的额头上，那个气球才动弹了一下，像是刚从梦里被兄长用针放漏了最后一口气。  
他也在胞弟的身边找了个位置坐了下来，刚才被撞破的伤口已经完好愈合，Dante盯着他的脸，估计着他肯定在厨房里狼狈了好一会，就连血迹也是在厨房里被收拾干净才肯出来。  
这点伤害对他们而言都算不上什么，但是这点微薄的痛感至少让对方能感受到自己反击的意图。除了他们彼此之外，没有人能伤害到他们。  
Dante也深知于此，Vergil也是，所以今天他们中间必须有一个人把那个问题扔出来，然后彻底解决掉。

“你根本就不知道。”他拉开上面的拉环，往嘴里灌了一口，顿时被啤酒花的辛辣苦涩占据了口腔每一寸味蕾。“每次都在我快要放弃的时候，你总会有那么一点点蛛丝马迹又给我留有希望。从小到大我都觉得自己像个傻子，总是被你耍的团团转。”  
“这不能怪我，我确实没有骗过你，而你总是太容易相信别人。”Vergil把身体重量交给已经完全倾斜的桌面上，拉开了手里的另外一瓶啤酒。“你得学会吃亏学会成长。”  
“你知道的，那个假名，V，哼，他确实没有骗过我。我猜他只是把他想说的那部分告诉我，其他的那部分从头到尾压根就没想过让我知道……他倒是挺厉害的，把我骗过去给他擦屁股，还害得我差点一觉睡到世界末日，最后连尾款都不肯付给我。”  
蓝色的恶魔侧过身体，左手撑着下巴，专心致志的盯着他的兄弟。“看不出来你还挺记仇的。”  
“我猜这也是来自Sparda的家族传统？……别岔开话题，刚才你说我是残次品我还没跟你算账。”  
“你明知道我不是那个意思。”

“那你到底是什么意思？！” 他突然提高了音量，手中的易拉罐因为受力瘪成一团，剩下的那点啤酒被挤出来顺着手臂滴落下来。Dante没有心思管衣服上的到底有没有沾上酒液，只是将那个易拉罐扔到墙角。他看着这个世界上唯一一个跟他相同血脉的兄长，双手间曾经沾满了彼此的鲜血，与他相恨也相爱，却又想共度到世界末日最后一天的男人。  
“Vergil，我已经厌倦了。每一次都要跟在你的身后，去猜测你到底想要做什么，而你总是跑在我的前面，这对我……不公平。”

 

“今天……我出去了一趟。”Vergil把接下来的词含混在嘴里，最后还是将它们全部倾诉了出来。他人生里的前几十年来独来独往惯了，虽然说不上了无牵挂，也确实没有习惯把自己的行踪报告给任何人，即使这个人是对他有着特殊意义的Dante，他也确实感受到难以启齿。   
“花了点时间去挑选一份礼物，然后到孤儿院，Nero告诉我你打电话过来找过我，等我们开始给事务所里打电话的时候，发现完全打不通。”

Dante愣了一会，在心里哀嚎了一声，懊悔的用手掌蹂躏自己的脸。  
“就是你想的那样，等我把那边的事情处理完，时间已经差不多到八点。等我回到Redgrave，第一件事就是找地方……”  
“交电话费。”年幼的胞弟替他把后面的话说了出来，然后开始后悔为什么忘记在账单送来后没能把这件事解决掉。一分钟之后他又回过了神，这见鬼的地方晚上压根就没地方交电话费，除非他能找到自助缴费机去缴费，可是他老哥明明就是比自己还要黑的黑户，怎么会有人愿意帮黑户开银行卡？

 

他们中间那个最聪明的那位显然知道Dante在想着什么，他不紧不慢的把易拉罐里面的啤酒喝完，才又接着解释剩下来的问题：“Morrison帮忙解决了我户籍的问题，我又去银行把平时剩下来的钱存起来。事实上现在就算我们两年不接任何单子，也不用担心任何停水停电的问题，除非……”  
他的兄长靠了过来，几乎是用完全侵略性的方式彻底占据了他所有的视线，温热鼻息轻洒在Dante的脸上，这让年轻的胞弟随着他的压迫慢慢朝着后面倚倒，直到他的背部彻底靠在那张桌子上。

“除非什么？”有个不那么老实的人，和他同样不怎么两只老实的手指并不甘于兄长的压迫，从Vergil嘴唇上面划了过去，在犯下更多罪行之前被抓起来老实的固定在了身后。  
“除非我们中间有人忘记去清理账单，发脾气跟我打一架，还把家具破坏到全部需要更换，这需要很大一笔钱。”  
“我猜那个人会受到惩罚？”  
“是的。”  
“那我真的很好奇，他会受到什么样的惩罚？。”Dante慢条斯理的说着这些话，眼睛却一遍又一遍的扫过兄长的嘴唇，直到兄长接收到他的暗示，用实际行动将他的上唇用牙齿衔住，半是主动半是被迫用舌尖参与品尝到来自另外一罐啤酒的滋味。

“我该惩罚他陪我明天一早去摄政街。”等他们安静平和的交流完暗示内容，心满意足的那位把明天的安排扔给另外一位去慢慢消化，既不做解释也不详细说明。颇为意外的是Dante竟然没有在这个时候斤斤计较或者是追根究底，反倒是一反常态的接受这件事。  
“就这么简单？”要不是Vergil拉着，他能假装惊讶的直接从这张破烂桌子上蹦到天花板。现在的他有些得意忘形，还装模作样的捧着兄长的脑袋端详了半天，一而再再而三的嘀咕着是不是刚才他的头被自己撞坏，所以才会出现这么轻而易举的放过他的行为。  
直到那个男人恶狠狠的把他压进怀里，用上那种谁都看得出来是刻意装出来的不耐烦语气威胁着他：“你要是觉得这点惩罚不够，那我不介意再来点别的。”  
Dante又虚情假意挣扎了几下，故意换来几个惩罚性的吻后，见好就收的他决定放弃等会可能把这个汽油桶彻底点爆的机会，放纵自己享受着这侵占的快乐。

 

不得不说这是他这几天来过的最惬意的时刻，Vergil搂着他的腰，他靠在Vergil的胸口，他们的双手交叠在一起。暂时抛开那些怀疑，也不用管明天Morrison来看到事务所这个鬼样子是第一时间去报警还是去让另外两个女疯子过来管管他们，反正现在就算是世界末日也不能阻止他们享受现在这个美好的时刻。  
不过上一次他们躺在一起看星星都是什么时候了？

“你在想什么？”他能听出胞兄声音中的慵懒和惬意，年长的那位修剪整齐的指甲摩梭着自己的掌心，显然此刻也同样享受着和平相处中的温馨。   
“我想起小时候，有一天夜里趁妈妈睡着，半夜悄悄溜到花园里看星空。”  
“啊，对，那次你偷偷把野餐垫和饼干都准备好，凌晨三点把我叫起来陪你看星星，我们躺在垫子上看了还不到半小时的星星就都睡着了。”  
“而且饼干还被野猫给吃光了，而你居然一觉睡到大天亮，还完全没有发现这件事。”Dante没好气的补充了一句，那是他趁着母亲不注意偷偷存起来的几块烤饼干，以前他们一天最多只能吃两块，一夜之间居然全部被附近的野猫全部吃的干干净净。

“你不也睡着了没有发现吗？第二天早上还是我发现餐垫上有猫的脚印又有饼干渣，最后才知道饼干不是被你一个人吃掉的。”  
“原来我在你眼里是这样的人吗？”  
“难道不是你把自己的那份存起来，等妈妈走了又可怜巴巴的盯着我吃？”  
“那饼干明明是存下来留着我们一起吃的啊!”  
“所以最后我还是分给了你。”  
“……是啊。”最后Dante似乎深陷在那天的回忆里，那天他们早上在后花园被Eva找到，两个睡得迷迷糊糊的小孩子一觉起来发现自己的存货被吃的干干净净，互相指责之后两个人还生气好几天才和好。

Vergil同样陷入那场火灾之前的回忆中，他一直认为早就坚不可摧的心中充满了酸涩，贴着内袋里的两个坚硬物品也暂时让他失去了言语的能力。但是他仍然选择将手指抬起来，对着天花板的某个角落一连发射了好几发幻影剑，直到那个地方被彻底被破坏挖空露出一幕夜色。  
他的胞弟瞠目结舌的看着自己还算完整的事务所被拆出了一个窟窿，并不稳固的墙体灰尘落在地板上，那些灰尘就这样从扬起到完全落下。屋外月光沉浸于此刻的安稳中，延着天花板的边沿照亮他们，偶尔能见到几个星星在夜空中忽明忽暗的闪耀着光芒。

“现在看星星也还不晚，就算这会没有烤饼干，我们也能在一起。”  
“是的，所以我猜维修天花板的钱得你来付。”Dante眉头紧皱的盯着那个完全没法拯救的屋顶，没好气的回应了一句。他回忆起二十年多年前第一次被恶魔找上门的事务所，虽然成功的把那群恶魔打到没机会再来找他的麻烦，可是至今没有人来为这笔维修费负责。  
“不。”Vergil毫不犹豫的拒绝了这个提议，转过头在Dante皱起的眉头上落下一个吻，又把另外一只手握进自己的手中。

 

“我们得学会一起承担这个。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面的剧情就放在本子里面啦，等完售后三个月再公开~  
> 其实我一直觉得老哥的脑回路异于常人是真的，不过但也好不到哪里去惹


End file.
